Vampstuck
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: In a world where it's Vampire vs Human, it's up to whoever it is to survive. Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde, hunters and siblings, are just trying to find their brother and sister in this damned world. When the Vampires are getting new recruits, it's up to these two to get the world back to the way it was. Rated M. Horror/Romance. Don't own Homestuck, Idk I guess Rosemary's in it.
1. Introductory Stake

_**I've been reading the Vampire Knight mangas**_

* * *

><p>You sharpened your blade, looking at your sword. You sighed quietly as you heard a voice clearing behind you.<p>

"Dave, why do we have to fight them?"

"Jade, they're just blood drinking freaks that can kill us."

"But they used to be our friends!"

"Now they aren't. They aren't even fucking humans anymore."

"They are still our friends you dumbass! Can't we just try and make peace with them?"

"Jade..."

"NO! I am sick and TIRED of shooting them and killing them and seeing their black blood spill everywhere! I'm DONE!" You watched her as she left the hotel room, leaving everything inside. You blinked under your shades as Rose sat next to you.

"Do you think that maybe we should have stopped before she broke?"

"You heard me, they aren't human. Besides, they deserve to die."

"Dave, just because we haven't seen Dirk or Roxy since they attacked and took them doesn't mean you have to kill. Besides, they may be like them now."

"All I'm worried about is if Jade gets turned into one."

"I know."

"I don't want her to end up like them, not like John."

"I understand, now come on, we have to aim up." You nodded, standing up and looking at her, a small smile on your face.

Your name is Dave Strider, you and your sister, Rose Lalonde, are vampire hunters.

* * *

><p>You walked down the street, shivering. You regret not bringing along a jacket to cover your bare, tan arms. You heard footsteps, freezing and turning.<p>

"Hey there."

"Ugh, John, can you just leave me the fuck alone!?"

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to my sister? Or are you just being bait like always for me to find and then get stabbed?"

"No, I left Dave."

"Wow, so you actually left?"

"Yeah." You felt a warm object around your shoulders, seeing how close he got to you. You looked up and moved some of your black hair from your face, looking up into his mystical blue eyes with your own bright green ones.

"Have I ever told you that you look pretty in the moonlight?"

"Hehe, no."

"Well you do." He smiled a toothy grin, he didn't seem to have fangs.

"I thought you'd have fangs." He tilted his head, slightly confused before leaning closer to you.

"Why would I need them?" You blushed, feeling his lips against yours. You closed your eyes slightly, soon he pulled away. "Although, I don't use them unless I'm about to feed." He smiled, two prominent fangs sticking out as you felt them pierce your neck. You gasped, going limp in his arms, soon only seeing the blood on John's jaw as you passed out.

* * *

><p>You sighed, sitting at a bar alone. A woman looked at you from the other side of the counter.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend sort of dumped me and ran off."

"You a hunter or something?"

"Yeah."

"She couldn't handle the death, could she?"

"No."

"Ah." She pushed up her glasses, smiling at you. "Well, would you like a drink while you're here?"

"Yeah, PBR." You heard footsteps as someone sat next to you.

"I'll take what he's having, I'll pay."

"Um, okay then." She pulled away and left, soon you turned to the...girl?

"What the fuck?"

"Hey, can't I just pay for a guy's beer?" She smiled, her light blue eyes showing under the frames of her red tinted glasses.

"What's your name?"

"Terezi." She pushed her glasses up, looking away from you. "And you are?"

"Dave. I'm a vampire hunter."

"Oh. What a profession." She sounded like you just told her a fucking lie.

"It's true."

"I know, but isn't everyone that isn't a vampire a hunter? I mean, really? You do that?"

"It's the only way someone like me can survive."

"Can you even tell the difference?"

"Well...sort of."

"Hehehe, I'm blind, and even I can tell the difference."

"Blind?"

"Yeah, duh, I use my nose."

"Oh..." You felt awkward. Soon a guy sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey babe."

"Oh, hey Karkat, when did you get here?"

"You followed me in here."

"I know dumbass." The bartender handed you your beer, you drank from it and sighed.

"Hey, obtuse fuckwit."

"What?"

"I know you're a hunter." You froze, looking around as everyone stared at you, everything was quiet.

You then realized that you stumbled into a vampire bar.


	2. Bloody Bar

"Shit." You looked around as people started talking, their fangs barred.

"Someone stumbled into the wrong place."

"Looks like we're gonna have to tear this one up for all of us to share."

"He'd make an incredible stew."

"I wonder what would happen if I just snapped his neck."

You closed your eyes, awaiting for the inevitable death, when you heard a gunshot. You opened your eyes and looked at the bartender, who cracked up and fell, turning into ash. You looked over towards it, seeing a musky blonde kid with mix-matched eyes.

"Yo, come with me if you want to live." You got up, being followed by the couple that sat next to you. The vampires stared at you four as you left. You saw a vampire follow you out, soon stopping when you got outside.

"Alright, what the actual fuck do you want with me?"

"Oh, it's not what we want with you, it's what we want you to help us with." He seemed to have a lisp, and you could easily tell he was a vampire since his fangs were out.

"Sollux, do you fucking have to tell him our problem?"

"Yes KK, yes I do. You, me, TZ, and KN all want to stop being like this anyways, just let him help us!"

"Calm down you two, you may frighten him." You looked at the Muslim-like woman as she walked in between them, being as tall as the lispy-one whom you believe is Sollux, so you figured that was Kanaya.

"KN, please, I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"I think you do."

"Kanaya's right, if it wasn't for her being the first one to be a vampire and help us feel as though we can make peace we would be like those fuckwad douche moonies in there!"

"KK, WE ARE LIKE THEM!"

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"Really? Then why can your fangs detract when ours can't?" You blinked, looking at them. He moved away, looking away.

"There's a reason why."

"Then tell us. Why?"

"Sollux will you stop interrogating Karkles and just focus on the hunter that may help us!?" You sided with Terezi on that, Sollux sighed and gave up his fight.

"Fine. Douchebag, can you help us?"

"I can at least try."

"Good. Now, we need to go someplace safe, since the sun is coming out soon, and even when it won't hurt us, Karkat and I get major headaches and Terezi's blindness makes it so she can only see red. Kanaya, well, she's fucking weird she loves the sun."

"I really do." You could hear a British accent in Kanaya's voice, it seemed very soft and precise.

"Alright, I have a hotel room with my sister Rose, you can crash there for the day. She's probably doing something though, so who knows if she'll be there."

"Who knows if who'll be there Dave?" You froze, turning and looking down at Rose, who looked up at you.

"Rose! Hi!"

"I see you've picked up some vampires. I'm guessing they're allies?"

"Yeah. At least I can trust two of them." You heard Sollux and Karkat gasping in offense, good thing they know who you trust.

"Whatever, let's just get back, the suns coming up and that means we need to sleep. Who the hell knows if any of these blood suckers can actually go out in the day long enough without flipping their shit."

"I can handle it." She turned and looked at Kanaya, you could easily tell they were into each other.

"Really? Intriguing. I've never seen a vampire in the sunlight." You could hear Karkat and Sollux groaning behind you, but Terezi didn't mind, she just giggled and smiled at them.

"Well, yes, it is. Especially since it seems that my natural dark complexion in the sunlight now seems like it's a slightly lighter pigm-" Karkat's groaning cut into Kanaya's words, as if the groaning was a dagger itself. "Karkat, what is it?"

"CAN WE JUST FUCKING GO NOW!? I'M SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF YOU ILLITERATE ASS MONKEYS STANDING AROUND FLIRTING TO EACH OTHER BACK AND FORTH! I WANT TO FUCKING SLEEP AND KILL SOME MOTHERFUCKERS! COME ON BEFORE YOU KNOW WHO SHOWS UP!" You turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't. Fucking. Speak. To. Me. Strider." He turned and left the direction of the hotel you came from. Terezi looking around and slowly following Karkat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol I finally finish this up XP<strong>_


	3. Burning Ambush

_**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPZ**_

* * *

><p>You looked at them, watching them slowly as they talked and slept and ate. God they were disgusting. Except for maybe Karkat, who was asleep in your bed. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in months. You didn't realize it got quiet until you heard someone with a lisp go pssss, making you turn your head.<p>

"You do realize he's asleep like a fucking rock, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know about you, but it looks like you like him."

"I do not," you blushed, turning your head away a bit. "But um... hey where is everyone?"

"TZ went to get more food and KN and Rose left to go do things in another room. Which is fucking odd because they've been gone for three hours now."

"What time is it anyways?" He looked down at his watch, sighing.

"It's five thirty eight, it's basically sunset."

"And we've been here since six am." You yawned, laying down next to Karkat, who immediately moved and layed next to you. Sollux snickered, flopping down next to him and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him back.

"You best not be trying to take my boy, Strider, I'd bite you." You rolled your eyes, laying so you weren't facing him, slowly closing your eyes and starting to drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p>When you woke up, you were nuzzled into Sollux. You looked over at Dave, who was on the edge of the bed asleep. On the other side of the room, Terezi was nuzzled into her pillow, and one of Dave's shirts, smelling it. You got up, stretching and walking over towards the clock, it was almost sunrise. Fuck you slept through the night. You turned around and went to the door, when the scent of fire caught your attention.<p>

* * *

><p>You woke up quickly to the smell of smoke, you grabbed your shades that fell onto the floor and put them on, seeing Sollux already halfway out the door with Terezi. You ran out there and followed, seeing lots of people outside. You looked at what they saw, astonished at the sight.<p>

Someone, or perhaps some_thing_, lit the whole building on fire.

"Dave?" You turned your head, seeing Sollux looking at Terezi, kneeling on the ground.

"Yes?"

"She's been stabbed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH FUCK THAT'S SHORT OH WELL I NEEDED TO UPDATE SOMETHING EVENTUALLY!<strong>_


	4. Bloody Breaks

_**That last chapter though**_

* * *

><p>You made Sollux put Terezi down on the ground as you looked down at her, freezing as you saw what happened.<p>

She was indeed stabbed, specifically in the chest. You felt for a pulse, not receiving any. How could nobody know she was stabbed? Simple, a stake. You sighed, shaking your head as you looked up. You looked around a bit, soon noticing Karkat was walking off. You got up and went to follow, leaving Rose in the hands of Sollux and Kanaya.

"Karkat! Wait dude, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Strider." His voice sounded cold, as if he was hiding something.

"No, what's fucking wrong?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He shouted, running off quickly. Damn could that boy run. You went to follow him, when a hand grabbed you by the shoulder. You turned and looked at Sollux, who shook his head.

"Let him go, he obviously needs some time to think for himself."

"You know, he's starting to piss me off."

"Well no shit, but you shouldn't fucking storm and grab my boyfriend like that you dick!" He shoved you lightly, soon causing you to shove him back. After a minute or two it ended up being punching and wrestling on the ground. You finally got him pinned before he threw you off, but you had no clue how.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He looked at you, smiling.

"I have telekinesis you dumbass."

"The. You have... holy shit." You sat up, pushing your shades closer to your face, rubbing your neck. "Fucking hell dude, you shouldn't do that shit. I'm only a human, you're like, a fucking telekinetic vampire."

"I've always had telekinesis, I just rarely use it. But I use it to protect myself."

"Nice." You stood up, grabbing his hand and lifting him up, he was pretty scrawny anyways so it was simple. He looked at you questionably before you turned to your car. Rose and Kanaya looked over at it before all of you dashed for it, going to get Karkat.

* * *

><p>You looked over at John quietly, rubbing your sore neck before yawning, your fangs poking out of your strait alignment of teeth. He smiled at you as he walked closer, kissing you passionately.<p>

"John, are you sure this is safe? We're siblings."

"We're vampires now, once we mate, we mate for life."

"Yeah, true. But we're still only siblings."

"Half siblings, Jade. Half siblings." He leaned closer, kissing you again. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him.

"Do you think we will find Dave?"

"Jade, I think he'll find us. He needs to stop hiding from himself anyways."

"Why do you guys keep saying that?"

"Jade," He pulled you towards the couch, sitting down and having you sit on his lap. "Let me tell you the Strider-Lalonde accident."

* * *

><p>You looked around as you drove, seeing Karkat sitting next to a cactus. Now why the fuck was he besides a cactus? Sollux jumped out of the fuCKING CAR AS IT WAS ABOUT TO STOP JUST TO FUCKING GET HIM GOD DAMMIT MAN!<p>

"Dude, we could have stopped."

"Nonsense, he was right there. Besides, he's mine." He picked up Karkat, carrying him to the car and getting him inside. You looked up at the mirror, seeing that they weren't visible. "Wow, vampires aren't really shown through mirrors huh?"

"Depends on the mirror." Karkat mumbled, licking his fangs. You rolled your eyes, adjusting the mirror slightly before driving off.

* * *

><p>"Dave?" You looked over at him as he made a soft noise, suggesting that he was still awake. "I got to ask: when we were attacked by those vampires, do you remember what happened?"<p>

"Not really, I sort of blacked out. When I came to, you were about to be bitten and Dirk and Roxy were gone. I had to fend for myself to get you."

"Yeah, I know, but still... did anything happen then?"

"No." You could tell he was lying.

"How's your hand?" He froze up, as if it was a secret that he shouldn't tell you.

"W-What?"

"Your hand, I remember there being a wound on it. Is it alright?" He showed you his hand, it was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm not fine."

"I know, but I was just wondering..." You moved, looking away from him and closing your eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Night, Dave."

"Night Rose."

You felt the odd silence fall between you two as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
